


Do I Even Exist? (Please Say Something)

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I think that's all??, I'm so sorry, M/M, Projection, chan and changbin make a two second appearance, hyunjin is a sweetheart, hyunjin takes care of jisung, if you want it to be that way, it's just sad, jisung feels alone, jisung is sad, more angst than fluff, reassurance, sorry jisung, stray kids - Freeform, they're really just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: Jisung feels that everyone hates him. No one ackowledges him. Hyunjin tells him that he is loved and takes care of him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 124





	Do I Even Exist? (Please Say Something)

It had been going on for a while. It felt like a really long time to Jisung, when really it was probably only a few days. He had tried telling them something in their group chat, but was completely ignored by everyone. Every single time he would try and get someone's attention they wouldn’t answer or tell him to tell them later. It shouldn’t have hurt as bad as it did. Really, it shouldn't have been a big deal. 

His breaking point was during one of their late practices. He had tried to put his input into one of their dances like everyone else, but it was like he was talking to a wall. No one would acknowledge him or take his ideas. He knew he wasn’t a main dancer, but he thought he was at least decent enough for them to listen to his ideas. By the end of the night he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. He was pretty sure that he had messed up a few times too many and yet it was like he wasn’t there. He sat down on the floor of the practice as everyone packed up their things for the night. 

“Great practice everyone. Remember to rest up because we’re coming back tomorrow.” Chan said nothing as they walked out the door. No one seemed to care that he hadn’t followed. He expected maybe one of them to call out his name and maybe scold him for not moving fast enough, but that never came. Jisung had barely noticed that he had started crying until the wet tears started trickling down his neck uncomfortably. 

“Where is it?” Someone had mumbled outside of the room before the door burst open. “Ah! There it-Sungie?” The sound of someone saying his name made Jisung start to sob and the other boy widened his eyes. “Hey, Jisung what’s wrong?” Hyunjin was in front of the crying boy in a flash. Trying to pry his hands from his face, but it was no use. “What are you still doing here? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” The older boy was trying to search Jisung for any injuries, but there were none that he could see. 

“Just leave me be.” Jisung mumbled once he had calmed down just slightly. “Leave me be like you have been.” Hyunjin was confused. What did that mean? He couldn’t remember a time he had left Jisung alone. 

“Sungie, what are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about the fact that for the past  _ three _ days it’s like you guys have been ignoring me. Almost like I don’t even exist. You're the first person in three days to acknowledge me. When I talk about something in the group chat no one says anything and starts a new conversation. When I ask if someone can help me with something they just tell me “later” and then it never happens. Tonight you guys had asked for ideas and it was like I was a ghost. No one listened to me or used my ideas or even noticed how much I was  _ struggling _ to get the moves down. It hurts, hyung. You guys could at least act like you liked me if you don’t.” 

“Hey! We all love you, Sungie.” Hyunjin spoke immediately and it was silent for a moment. “It’s been a stressful week, but that’s no excuse for us to brush you off like that. I’ve been too caught up in the choreography with Lix and Minho hyung which I know isn’t a great excuse, but I would’ve listened. I guess it’s a little too late to say that now, but you can  _ always _ come to me. There were so many ideas today and I’m sorry no one considered yours. I will make sure that you are heard next time. Everyday.” Hyunjin was now sitting down across from Jisung so that he wouldn’t be towering over the younger. 

“I felt so alone, Jinnie.” Jisung mumbled and wiped at the remaining tears on his cheeks. “I thought you guys hated me.” He admitted and Hyunjin felt his heart break. 

“We don’t hate you, Ji. We love you very much. I’ll talk to the others when we get home, okay? You look sleepy so hop on my back and let’s go home.” Hyunjin said and turned around so his back was facing Jisung and he was in a crouched position. 

“Are you sure, hyung?” Jisung asked and he could see the older nod. His ponytail bouncing as he did so. Jisung sighed and made sure they both had everything (including the sweater Hyunjin had originally come back for) before he got onto the olders back. They had a second car waiting for them, Hyunjin had told the others to go ahead and go home when he went back to the practice room. Jisung carefully set Jisung back down when they got to the car and helped him inside. 

Once they had arrived at the dorms, Hyunjin offered another piggyback ride inside. Jisung really wanted to refuse, but his body was telling him to just accept it. So, he hopped onto his back once again and they made the trek to their dorm. It was fairly quiet when they got inside. A few voices speaking softly in the kitchen and noise from the tv coming lowly through its speakers. 

“Ah, good you’re back. We-” Changbin stopped speaking when he saw that it was not just Hyunjin, but a very sleepy Jisung too. 

“Can you gather everyone into the living room? I’m gonna take Jisung to our room and let him lay down, then get him some food. I want us to have a talk.” Hyunjin said quietly as to not disturb the half asleep boy on his back. Changbin had nodded and first walked into the kitchen to get all of the members who were there. Hyunjin carefully made his way to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Jisung let himself flop onto the mattress and let out a sigh as his sore muscles were relieved slightly. “You get all comfy and changed, okay? After you eat you should take a shower and then get some rest. If you don’t feel up for it, make sure you shower in the morning. I’ll be right back, okay?” Jisung nodded and Hyunjin smiled before getting up. Before he could get too far though he felt Jisung grab at his hand.

“Jinnie.” Jisung mumbled and Hyunjin turned back to him quickly. “Thank you for not leaving me.” Hyunjin sighed softly and nodded his head. He leaned down to press a kiss to both of his cheeks before finally leaving the bedroom. Jisung knew that everything would be okay from this point on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof another angsty projection fic thingy. It's been a rough week/weekend, but writing this helped. I hope you enjoyed it!! Please remember that people love you and also, my dm's on social media are open for anyone if you need to talk <33
> 
> Twt + Insta: enbyknow


End file.
